MarathonGuy Saves the Exmas
by Snarfette
Summary: Tycho sends evil clones of MarathonGuy to steal the celebration known as "Exmas". Gasp! Will our hero be able to beat two to one odds and save Exmas? How many Bobs will get it? Will there be alliterating alliteration?
1. Chappie 1

The Marathonguy saves the Exmas

by Snarfette

Author's Note: HERE IT IS MY FIRST STORY PUBLISHED! You can tell it's quality by the amount of exclamation points I'm using in this note! Enjoy! XOXO Snarfette

Publisher's note: You won't enjoy this. Also, my wife left me. On Christmas day. I hate life.

Chappie 1

It was Exmas in the universe of Maraton, and Tycho was being evil. "CURSES TO THE DAMNABLE EXMAS CELEBRATION! DAMNATION TO THE MARATHON GUY, AND TO DURENDEL TOO! THEY WILL ALL SUFFER, but not like G did." ranted Tyco. "RISE ROBOT RISE!" he sayd to clone of Marathonguy that had been created during the Blood Tide's of Lowon, and the robot ruse.

Because Marathonguy is a robot, his genetic human clone is also a robot. And the robot said, "I AM A ROBOT YOU ARE MY MASTER WHAT ARE my orders.", he asked.

"YOU WILL BE CLONED AGAIN! RISE ROBOT RISE TOO!" Tyhco said, and another genetic clone of a robot came up, and due to his DNA, he also was a robot. "You're master, me robot, orders?" he asked too, similarly to the first one, but somewhat stupider because of Laplanck's genetic drift.

"YOU TWO WILL KILL DURENDAL AND THERE AL MARATHONGUY. now." The robots wondered how they'l go to Dury and Mary, their chosen nicknames for Durendial and Maratonguv, so they w ere shown a space ship, and they obeyd Tyco's order's, and gat into the spaceship.

But Tooth the Wise AI robot, he was watching. "It is on," he wrote on the terminal that no one was reading, because he was deep underground on Lawon and offline, "but in manners NOT in any way similar to Donkey Kong!"

AN: OH SNAP! Isn't this exciting? Get to the second chapter, or 'chappie' as they're known around here!


	2. Chappie 2

The Marathonguy saves the Exmas

by Snarfette

Chappie 2

E'twas the night before Exmas, and not a creature was stirping, except Durendil and MarathonGuy and lots of Bob, who were celebreting Exmas by alliteratingly alliterating. "LOL Exmas is teh pWn", said Durendal, who was a lolAI. Bob wanted to whines about the lack of alliterating alliteration, but was interrupted by... death!

A stars' ship crashed in the celebretion, smashing lots of bob (who said, "see you startside" and "their everywhere!"). The Exmas three was also set on fire. It's not an Exmas celebretion interruption if the Exmas three is not set on fire.

So clone Maratonguy 1 said, "CHRISTMAS IS CANCELLED because of death." and tried to kill Maraton guy with rocket lancher. The second clone tried to kill Maraton guy with dual pistol's. And yet, both failed! Marathonguy dodged the missile's and the bullets', and shot them with the Waste 'em shotguns, those that reload by flipping. But for several reasons he missed!

"Maraton guy, is not a marty sue because he missed with his guns!" commented Wise AI robot Thot with no one listening to him (he' still on Lawl'on and dead). But he was still wise!

"You two will not destroy Exmas!" MaratonGuy said to them, and the first answered "But" and the second said "we" and the first said "don't" and etc. etc. etc. they were spaeking alternating words between them since they were twins and all. What they said was "but we don't want to destroy Exmas", just that they took like an hour to say it. Marathonguy thought this was true, but Durendal said, "totally false LIKE LOL duhrrr", and Marathonguy was mandatad to believe it.

Suddenly, DURENDIL WAS RIGHT! Indeedy the Maraguy Cloanes were abnasconding with all the Exmas Cheer, and the Exmas Booze, and the Exmas Alliterations, and the Exmas presents, and the remains of the Exmas threeeeeee, and also some Bobs dressed as Grandfather Exmas, the typical festive person that implements the celebreation at Exmas! "You cannot abdescond with Grandfather Exmas bobs!" Maraguy said to his cloanes, because I want to kill bob"

And that is when a miracle happened...!

AN: Suspenseful suspense suspensly suspensing!


	3. Chappie 3

The Marathonguy saves the Exmas

by Snarfette

Chappie 3

oVER THE everything that was happening, Thohth was watching. "This is bad, because of how bad it is," he said, wysely and calmyly, to no one listening (hes' dead.)

But the miracle had happen'! Marathonguy said, BOXING DAY! And fisted fake Marathonguy Clone 2 until he died. "loAl thats totally in 2 days n stuff FAIL" said Darundal. And that was the miracle.

But the original Marathonguy Clone was outraged. He got on his ship, and started to set a crash course for Marahton Guy and Dury and all the Bobs! But Durndal sayd, "eye PUT soam of t3h torpedoas LOL", and made a minefiled around the place were they all where, and were the Maratonguy glone wanted to smascrash his space ship's.

"FOOLISH DUMB ONES!" sasid Tycho frtom far far away, to no one listening but not because he was dead like Toot, but simply because hewa s far far far away, as in like 1 trillion square miles. But Tyko cnew that the Maraguy Clone robot would not be detere'd by such simpleton things like maines!

And the Maraguyclone said, cur7ses to the torpeadoes and full speed ahead. Suddenly he blew up. MaratonGuy had victorious!

Victorioaus, the real Marathonguy ran-fisted a Bob, who said, They kill bob! and then died. But the alliterating alliteration was still alacks, and all bobs where now dead, some killed by Maraguy, some buy his clones, but all were like toth: dead.

Also, no Exmas three? It had burned down in the attack, as a ppropriately due to an Exmas attack that the trhee gets burned down.

This means that, unfortunately, Exmas was not saved. Or was it...? Durandylan made new bobs, and whipped out a new Exmas three, who he humorously called, "LIKE TOTALLY A FOUR, lol." So the bobs made alliteration of the kind that is alliterated, you know the one that alliterates as in alliteration, and Christmas was indeed saved, because of all that happened thank sto Drundal.

Somewhere somewhen Tycho is brewing more plans, observed by Toth who was dead. So it's the end... or is it?

AN: First story is out, so exciting! Unfortunately, I have a sneaky suspicion that there will be flamers. Let me the first to say this: you flamers are preppies. Stop flaming, you preppies!

PN: I hope this was painful for you as it was for me. Why, I told this tale to my cat and she came down with a nasty case of death. Life hurts.


End file.
